


【锤基 盾冬】你是我的非分之想

by Elliot_1145



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliot_1145/pseuds/Elliot_1145
Summary: 学生锤×酒吧老板基叔侄年下学生盾×美术老师冬师生年下
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 23  
Loki 就这样在Thor 家小住下来了，他每天怼天怼地怼Odin ，偶尔也会牵连到Thor 。但是对Frigga 始终客客气气的，就像一个完美的英国绅士。

Odin 其实也没有经常被怼，毕竟他很忙，工作上的应酬、上流社会的酒会都少不了他，有时候也需要Frigga 出席。

这天Odin 收到了Vanir 家族的邀请函，邀请他和Frigga 去参加他儿子的婚礼。

Vanir 家族的庄园在温暖湿润的圣地亚哥，和纽约相距甚远。然而Vanir 家族是美国另一个大家族，势力庞大复杂，Asgard 和Vanir 时而是竞争对手，但更多时候是合作伙伴。

Odin 和Frigga 当天就动身出发了，临走之前Odin 警告Loki ，他和Thor 在他们回来之前都不能走。Loki 无所谓地耸耸肩。

两个人把Odin 夫妇送上飞机，车里的氛围瞬间变得暧昧起来。之前Odin 在家的时候，Thor 最多只是在晚上跑到Loki 房里，抱着人睡到天亮。现在Odin 一走，Thor 觉得自己的脑袋已经开始发昏，浑身的血液都涌向下腹。

但他还是规规矩矩地坐在副驾驶上，只是时不时瞟一眼Loki ，Loki 被他瞟的也有些燥热，他深深看了一眼Thor ，猛踩一脚油门。

车子几乎是刚刚停在地下车库，Thor 就解了安全带凑过去亲Loki 。亲吻中带着压抑的情欲，Thor 不满足于浅浅的啄吻，他扣住Loki 的后脑勺，舌尖灵活地探入，然后被Loki 引着开始纠缠起来。

Thor 伸手解开Loki 风衣外套的扣子，Loki 的腰窄瘦有劲，Thor 贪婪地抚摸着那光滑的皮肤，他俯身过去亲Loki 的脖颈，一边亲一边说着无赖的荤话。

Loki 被亲的有些晕晕乎乎的，车里的空气本来就不怎么流通，此时充满着情色的味道。Loki 眨了眨眼，推开Thor ，

“回去，回家做。”

Thor 有些恋恋不舍地放过了Loki 的锁骨，转而亲了亲他的眉心。然后颇为绅士的绕过去替Loki 打开了车门，却在Loki 刚刚站稳的时候一把把人打横抱起来，大步流星地往家走去。


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 24  
Thor 几乎是把Loki 扔到床上的，Loki 还没来得及坐起来就又被压回床垫上。Thor 几下就甩掉了自己身上的T恤，然后专心致志解Loki 的扣子，Loki 几乎是出门必穿衬衣，Thor 当然很喜欢看Loki 穿衬衣的样子——这显得他身材很好，但此刻Thor 非常想直接扯开Loki 的衣服。

Loki 当然不会让他得逞，他毫不留情地拍开了Thor 的手，一颗一颗解开扣子，他清楚地看到Thor 吞了吞口水，然而却像一只没有得到主人允许的大狗一样垂着头不敢有别的动作。直到最后一颗扣子被解开，Loki 揽上他的脖子，主动吻上Thor 的嘴唇。

顺利脱掉衣服的两个人不再有什么障碍，肌肤相贴的感觉让Thor 有些颤栗，他一边抚摸Loki 窄瘦的腰一边磨蹭他的下身，Loki 的性器抖着眼泪硬了起来。

Thor 低低地笑了，Loki 感受到了他胸腔轻微的震颤，Thor 在性爱上像个无师自通的天才。他善于发现Loki 的敏感点然后使劲儿撩拨他，终于在Loki 忍不住压着嗓子求他的时候，Thor 探进了第一根手指。

Loki 难耐地崩起了背，他轻踹了Thor 一脚，哆嗦着说，

“我包里有……东西……”

Thor 皱了皱眉，没有计较Loki 为什么会在包里放那些东西，他捞过Loki 的包，翻出了润滑剂和两个套子，Thor 挑了挑眉，

“就这点儿？”

Loki 白了他一眼，心想自己这一把年纪了实在经不起折腾，嘴上还是想要呛两句，

“你还想要多少？”

“起码也得五六个吧？”说完，Thor 咬着安全套的一角撕开了包装。

妈的，这也太性感了。Loki 忍不住想，他的下身也很诚实的又硬了一些。

Thor 注意到了Loki 的变化，他把润滑剂挤在手上，耐心地做起了扩张。

三根手指陆续进入之后，Thor 还想再多扩张一会儿——他看的那些教程都是这么说的。然而Loki 的双腿却攀上了Thor 的腰胯，柔韧的腰借着巧劲儿一拧，硬是把Thor 压在了身下。

Loki 俯身含着Thor 的唇舌，舌尖探入湿热的口腔，勾着Thor 的舌头纠缠不停。Loki 的吻技不是一般的好，几下就把Thor 吻的意乱情迷。

短暂的扩张过后，Loki 低笑着去扶Thor 那根硬挺的东西，沉腰去吞，粗长的性器进去了一半，Loki 刚呼了口气，准备继续，就被Thor 握着腰往下一按，伞头豁开深处的软肉，进入到了最深处。

Loki 的喘息声硬是被卡在喉咙里，叫不出声来，Thor 眯起眼睛，发出了满足的喟叹，他没有给Loki 太多时间，开始继续抽送起来。

紧热的甬道包裹着Thor ，一波波的快感冲得他头皮发麻，他挺身坐起，抱着Loki 去吻他，这样的体位让性器顶的更深，仿佛要把两个囊袋也挤进去。

Thor 的吻技有了很大的进步，当然也可能是在这样的情况下Loki 更加容易被撩拨。Thor 在他的颈窝和肩头落下痕迹，一路向下到已经挺立的乳首，Loki 呼出的惊喘又被顶成了断续的气音。

透明的润滑剂被快速的抽插操干成细小的白沫堆积在穴口，Thor 把Loki 重新压回床上，像猛兽一样把猎物完全箍在自己怀里。

大开大合的顶弄让Loki 的意识逐渐混沌，他的眼角沁出些许水汽，蒙上那饱含情欲的墨绿色眼瞳，情事中的红潮把Loki 的五官晕染的更加性感。

Thor 有些痴迷地去亲吻Loki ，这一次的吻十分温柔，Loki 此时已经没有什么力气去搂住Thor 的脖子，只能仰着头不断迎合他，满含深情的海蓝色眼睛像是漩涡把Loki 彻底吸进去，高潮来得有些猝不及防。

Loki 抖着腿根射了出来，浓稠的白浊溅在Thor 蜜色的胸腹上，骤然收缩的后穴也让Thor 不再压抑，闷吼着交代了出来。

高潮后是悠长绵软的回味，Loki 像一只餍足的猫一样陷在柔软的床铺里，看着Thor 退了出来扯下套子打了个结随手扔开。

然而Thor 并没有就此罢休的意思，刚刚开荤的小伙子哪里会一次就满足，他抓了一个新的避孕套重新戴上，捞过Loki 的腰重新压下去。

两个人不知道折腾到了什么时候，Loki 最后昏昏沉沉的，连腿都合不上。好在Thor 十分体贴的负责清理善后，还带着些讨好的意味给Loki 揉了好半天的腰。

这大概是Loki 最满足的一次性爱，因此他只是象征性的咬了一口Thor ，然后就在Thor 的怀里睡着了。


End file.
